MardiGras, Abby Style
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Tony and Abby go to Mardi Gras and while there run into a free Neal Caffrey. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don’t like? Don’t read!
1. Chapter 1

**MARDI GRAS, ABBY STYLE**

By Peppe1951

**Summary**: Tony and Abby go to Mardi Gras and while there run into a free Neal Caffrey. **Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount and White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about them.

**A/N**: I'm taking poetic license with the names of certain New Orleans street names. These names do exist but not at the location I've given them…if you are familiar with the city please forgive me.

**Chapter 1**

When Tony walked in from the elevator that Monday morning in February he had no idea he would be ultimately walking into a fiasco about to happen.

The first thing he saw was Gibbs and Abby talking at Gibbs desk but the closer he got he realized that it wasn't just talking they were arguing…or at least Abby was arguing and Gibbs was trying to placate her.

"But Gibbs, I always go; why can't I go this time," she asked angrily?

"Abbs, I didn't say you couldn't go just that you can't go by yourself," Gibbs replied patiently.

"I don't need a babysitter," exclaimed Abby.

"Abby, since losing your parents in the car accident last year I'm the closest you have to a father and I don't want you alone during this time. It is going to be even crazier this year!" he said firmly.

Abby seeing that she wasn't going to be able to change his mind said with resign, "Okay, who is my babysitter going to be…you?"

"No, I can't get away just yet," replied Gibbs as he glanced around the bullpen before stopping on Tony.

Tony saw where this was going and mouthed, "NO!" to his boss who ignored it and announced with a smile, "DiNozzo will go with you."

"Ah, boss…don't you think that McGee would rather go with Abby," argued Tony.

"Vance has McGee doing something for him…he can't go…but you can," Gibbs replied sternly as he glared at his senior agent.

"What about Ziva? It can be a girl night out for however long it takes," suggested Tony once again.

Gibbs only glared at Tony as he replied tersely, "I wouldn't want to turn Ziva loose there anytime. You…are…going…with…Abby!"

"Oh, okay," Tony said resigned to his fate, "Where is it that we are going?"

"Mardi Gras in New Orleans!" shouted Abby. "I'll take you to all the good places and we can party, eat out, watch the parades and buy souvenirs," she explained excitedly.

"Mardi Gras? Why didn't you say so in the first place…I've always wanted to go there," replied Tony elatedly as he envisioned how many girls he could meet. "When do we leave?"

"Wednesday at 7pm," replied Abby; who turned around to head back to her lab when Tony asked,

"Great…what to wear, what to wear," babbled Tony as he turned to Abby and asked, "What type of clothing am I'm going to need? I figure on one nice suit but what else, Abbs?" he asked excitedly.

Gibbs cleared his voice but over the excitement that Tony was exhibiting he wasn't heard so he resorted to a more direct approach.

"HEY!" he barked as he got into Tony's and Abby's space forcing them to come to an immediate stop in conversation.

"I have a few things to say about your behavior while you two are down there," he began seriously. "I had better not receive any calls about any of your activities from the local LEO's while you are there. I'm sure you will know what the consequences of that call will be," he added sternly.

"Oh, Gibbs; don't you trust us to behave," teased Abby.

One glare from her silver headed fox was enough to sober her festive mood immediately.

"Yes, sir, we will be angels…won't we Tony?" she replied as she nudged her friend.

Tony nodded as convincingly as he could before returning to his desk. And plan for his holiday down south.

**********

All too soon it was Wednesday and they were on their way to New Orleans and a Mardi Gras celebration like none other for not only was the city celebrating Mardi Gras but also the New Orleans Saints victory at the Super Bowl. On the flights Abby kept up a constant conversation on Fat Tuesday; the significance of the beads and doubloons thrown from the floats during the parades and finding the baby in the king cake. After all of that Tony was so excited that he could hardly contain himself.

As soon s they deplaned and collected their luggage they were off to the hotel that Abby had gotten reservations at. It was The Royal Sonesta Hotel on Bourbon Street in New Orleans. When they arrived at the room Tony looked at the double bed and turned confused to Abby. "I thought you were coming by yourself originally?"

"I was."

"Then why didn't you have only a single bed room?"

"Oh, I did originally have only one bed…but Gibbs said that if he heard of us sharing a bed he would give us a warm welcome when we returned," she explained bluntly.

"Abbs, I would never do anything if we shared a bed."

"Oh, I know…you are like my brother, Tony. But you try telling that to Gibbs."

"I see your point. But how would he find out…I'm surely not going to tell him and I know you wouldn't…would you?"

"I would if he asked…and I can't lie to him. I've tried it before and he has shown his displeasure on my bottom more times than I want to say," Abby explained with a blush.

"Me, too…oh, well, what do we do now?"

"We party!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After spending the afternoon showing Tony all of the sights of New Orleans they spent the early evening partying a bit. They had a nice dinner at Commander's Palace and were schedule to visit Bourbon Street and all of the bars but taking it easy while drinking because they had taken their boss' threat quite seriously and knew that he would beat their butts, quite literally, if he got any calls from the police if they got into any trouble.

It was after leaving Pat O'Brien's that Abby stopped suddenly causing Tony to bump into her. "What?? Abby?" he asked.

"Tony isn't that Neal…Neal Caffrey over there?" she asked as she pointed to an individual nearby.

Tony took a look before answering, "It looks like him; but what is he doing here. You don't think he has run, do you?"

"I don't know…do you see Agent Burke?" asked Abby as she looked around for Caffrey's FBI keeper.

"Maybe he is on an undercover assignment," suggested Tony. "We could call and ask Gibbs to check."

"But what if he isn't; we should follow him and see where he leads then we will have some pertinent information to pass on," Abby suggested.

Tony agreed and soon they were hot on the tail of Neal Caffrey. They had no trouble in hiding from the conman what with the huge crowds of MardiGras party goers they easily kept Neal in sight as they ducked and weaved among the crowds.

It got to a point at long last that Neal was leading them into an seedier area of the town; a place where the ramshackle houses from Katrina's fury still stood…some standing but most in desperate need of repair.

"Whoa Abby, Gibbs will have my hide if I allow you to continue in this part of town; we have a direction on where Neal is; at least where he might be hiding to give Gibbs when we call him. Then we will leave it up to him to get in touch with Agent Burke," cautioned Tony.

Abby stopped that is until she heard a shout and the sound of a scuffle taking place in front of her and she ran past Tony to find out what was happening.

"TONY! Hurry," she shouted as she viewed three men fighting with Neal; at least they were doing the hitting as Neal struggled to get away.

Tony sprinted to her side and immediately hurried to Neal's aid and threw himself into the fray. He wasn't expecting Abby to join as well, but with Abby kicking and hitting the men holding Neal and Tony fighting the other one the tide soon changed and the three men left leaving Neal slumped to the ground and Tony well winded.

"Neal, are you alright?" asked Abby at once as she bent down to help him.

"Tony? What are you doing here?" Neal asked as soon as he got his breath back.

"Well, we came down for MardiGras when Abby thought she saw you and we decided to follow. Where is Agent Burke?"

"Peter is back in New York; he doesn't know where I am; in fact he probably things that I have run but you've got to believe me; I haven't…I was kidnapped and woke up here," he explained as he motioned to the house in the distance.

"If you got away, then why did you return?" asked Tony.

"I wasn't the only one kidnapped," Neal replied.

"They have my friend, Mozzie and I'm not leaving until I find him. I figured that if I was left in that house that maybe he's in one of the others. I've been searching all day. I did see the man that kidnapped me and followed him to Bourbon Street where I lost him. I thought that with him there celebrating it would give me time to search the houses more diligently," explained Neal as he stood up.

"Tony and I will help you search," announced Abby suddenly as she volunteered her friend.

Neal turned to Tony with what looked like hope in his eyes, "You will?"

Tony looked form Abby to Neal before sighing, "But of course but with one stipulation; Abby returns to the hotel; where it is safe."

"Agreed," replied Neal as they looked at Abby.

"What? No! Tony I want to help," she argued.

"Yeah, and if something happens to you; what am I supposed to tell Gibbs. Do you really want me to be too sore to sit until this time next year," he stately bluntly?

"Well…no," Abby replied, "but I still want to help!"

"Call Gibbs and tell him what we know," Tony ordered as he turned to continued the search with Neal.

Abby stood watching them before she turned to go back to her Hotel and call her silver haired fox; she just hoped that he would be in a good mood when she did. She was so focused on Gibbs and what she would say that she didn't notice the three men who had been beating Neal suddenly appeared cutting off her escape route.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

While he was home packing Gibbs made a call to Agent Peter Burke, head of the White Collar unit in New York to inform him about his missing consultant. "Agent Burke, this is Jethro Gibbs…do you know where Caffrey is?" he asked without much preamble.

"I know where he isn't…he isn't here. He disappeared two days ago; all we were able to find was his ankle bracelet. We have been looking all over the city for him; and his friend Moz seems to be missing as well. We fear they have taken off in search of Kate," explained Peter.

"Well, you can call off your search of the city; he's in New Orleans. Two of my people saw him there and followed him. Abby and DiNozzo were in the city celebrating MardiGras and thought they saw Caffrey and decided to follow him. He led them into trouble and Abby was snatched on her way back to the hotel. We are on our way to recover Abby. DiNozzo mentioned that Caffrey said that he was kidnapped as was his friend Moz; he managed to escape and was searching for his friend when Abby and Tony saw him. How fast can you get to New Orleans? They are staying at The Royal Sonesta Hotel on Bourbon Street…we will meet you there."

As soon as they hung up Peter went to see his boss, Agent Hughes and got permission to go to New Orleans to recover Neal; he then went to pack and was soon on his way to the flight that would take him to New Orleans and a chance to work with the NCIS team once again.

"DiNozzo," barked Gibbs as he called his agent back. "Burke is on his way to collect Caffrey and he had better be there when he arrives…am I making myself clear," the hidden meaning very clear.

"Yeah…very clear," replied Tony as he now knew that he would never sit comfortably again.

"Neal that was my boss…Peter is on his way to get you and you had better be here when he arrives…or else," hoping that Neal would get the idea without further explanation.

Unfortunately for Tony all Neal heard was that Peter was coming and he knew that he had to find Moz before that happened or he would be left behind. Neal nodded his understanding but only to distract Tony from his original plan to leave.

Once they arrived at the hotel room and Neal saw the beds he thought to himself, ' a little shower and a little rest, won't hurt' and asked, "Tony you would happened to have some clothes I can borrow…I've been in these for three days now and they are getting a bit ripe."

"Sure, but my clothes are going to be too big. I tell you what while you are resting I can go and get you some more if you tell me your size…clothes more suitable for this part of the country," he offered, "but you have got to promise me that you will be here when I return, or my boss will kill me," he stated bluntly.

"Sure…I'm hoping that after my shower I can order some room service and get a nap in," replied Neal as he eyed the bathroom.

With that decided Tony left praying that Neal would be there when he returned and was. "Hey Neal," yelled Tony as he re-entered the room only to find an empty room service cart and a sleeping Neal under the covers of one of the beds. 'He must really be tired, if my yell didn't wake him,' thought Tony and he quietly brought his packages in and placed them on a nearby sofa while he too grabbed a shower and laid down to rest for a while. Unfortunately for Tony the bed was so comfortable that he soon fell asleep and was still sleeping when Gibbs knocked on the door the next morning.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled as he banged on the door.

"I'm coming," replied Tony as he sleepily answered the door.

"Boss!" he replied as he glanced at his watch noting for the first time that he had slept in his clothes. "You made good time…I just need to shower and change my clothes," and then turning back to the other bed said, "Neal…they are here," noting that the bed was empty and the clothes that he had left on the sofa were gone.

Gibbs followed the conversation and then turned back to Tony, "Where is he DiNozzo?"

"He must have left while I was sleeping, Boss; I'll be ready in a second and then I'll find him," he said as he started for the bathroom only to have Gibbs follow him in.

"Ziva, McGee…set up, I'll only be a second," he barked before closing the door behind them. Soon they heard the shower going and the muted yells from Tony.

Gibbs emerged a few minutes later picked up the room phone and ordered breakfast for all waiting for Tony to emerge…which he did minutes later. He hurriedly got dressed and joined them around the same time their breakfasts arrived.

As soon as they had eaten Gibbs gave them their orders, "Tony I want you and Ziva to first check in with the local LEOs and tell them what you are here for; show them your ID's, badges and gun permits…where is your gun, Tony?"

Tony hurried to the safe in his room and opened it to reveal his badge and Sig. He hurriedly put them on and joined Ziva. "That is another thing we have to discuss later, DiNozzo," Gibbs said sternly, Tony nodded dejectedly.

"After you have checked in DiNozzo will take you to where he saw Caffrey last and see if you can pick up his trail…you had better return with him so we can begin our search for Abby. I don't care how you bring him back just do it and I will make sure he stays put for Agent Burke," growled Gibbs as the two hastily left; glad that they would not the ones to face Gibbs at that time.

Ziva couldn't help but notice that Tony winced as he walked and said sympathetically, "Gibbs spanked you earlier, didn't he?" and with Tony's nod; she added, "was it because Abby was taken?"

"Nope because Caffrey got away when I was supposed to be watching him…he's going to wait until after we find Abby to punish me for that," he replied mournfully.

Ziva didn't ask anymore questions and soon they were on Caffrey's trail. Tony led them to where they had decided to call it a night and quickly picked up where they left off. "We had decided to get some rest before the boss called but were going to search in that area," motioning to the north, "in the morning. I bet that Neal thinks we won't bother with him at the moment and search predominately for Abby; so he won't be covering his trail," explained Tony as they headed north.

They had only gone a few blocks north when they heard shouts and grinned, "I think we have found him," hurrying to the noise and indeed there he was running from a gang that was chasing him. Ziva and Tony had no trouble in grabbing him as he ran by. The men following him stopped and eyed the armed officers standing in their way and decided it wasn't worth the trouble and left.

"Man, am I'm glad to see you…they were starting to get close," cried Neal as he pause to catch his breath.

Tony and Ziva each grabbed a wrist and soon had handcuffed Neal to themselves. "You are not getting a way again," cried Tony as they started to go back; "I've already tasted Gibbs belt this morning for your escape and I'm not ready for a second helping if I let you get away again."

"Hey, I'm sorry but I've got to find Moz; once Peter gets here he will want to take me back. He might not want to stop and see if he is safely rescued," explained Neal as he walked in between them.

"Do you really feel that Agent Burke would do that?" asked Ziva quietly.

"Probably not, but I couldn't take the chance," replied Neal.

"You have no choice now and trust me once Gibbs finishes with you; you won't be able to get away again," Tony said.

"What do you think he's going to do to me?" Neal asked fearfully.

"I think he is going to take his belt to you until you are too sore to tried and get away," Tony replied truthfully, as they continued to walk back to their hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Here he is boss," Tony said as he and Ziva led Caffrey into the room.

Gibbs looked up and motioned for them to take the cuffs off. "Leave him with me and see if you can find Abby or any body who might have seen her," he added as he gave them the address from where the last phone call had originated.

Tony and Ziva released Neal from his cuffs and left him with Gibbs as they took the address and left. Tony knew what would probably be happening next and really didn't want to be there; he would be experiencing the same soon enough after Abby was found.

"McGee, why don't you get some fresh air…say for thirty minutes Caffrey and I have something to discuss," suggested Gibbs as he glared at Neal.

Tim took the suggestion for what it really was and left quickly.

Gibbs waited until Tim was a few doors down before he started for Neal.

"You want to tell me why you ignored my orders to stay put?" he asked dangerously.

"I need to find my friend; I felt that once you arrived I wouldn't be allowed to continue my search so I took off," Neal admitted as he backed away. He

remembered too well the last time Gibbs had punished him and wanted to put it off as long as possible.

"Did we ever tell you that we wouldn't search for your friend while we searching for Abby?"

"No…but I couldn't take the chance."

"Well that disobedience is going to cost you," Gibbs stated as he began to remove his belt. "Drop your pants and lean over that bed," he ordered as he approached Neal.

"Somebody will hear," stalled Neal.

"Nope, they are all celebrating MardiGras and the Saints victory at the Super Bowl," replied Gibbs as he grabbed Neal and pushed him towards the bed. "Now do you want to do it or shall I; but I must warn you that if I do it you will lose your boxers as well."

That thought motivated Neal into action at long last and he was forced to do as Gibbs ordered and soon found himself in place with the first lick already on its way. It left a blazing stripe on his backside causing Neal to gasp with pain. He took two more licks before he was forced to cry out as the door opened to reveal Peter Burke who took the scene in calmly.

"What did he do?"

"Disobeyed my order to stay put," replied Gibbs as he let another lick fly.

This time Neal howled as the lick landed in the same area as the last two, "Yeooowwwwww!" and then turning to Peter asked, "Aren't you going to stop him?"

"Nope…he seems to have things under control. When he finishes we need to have a little talk about what happened and why you didn't get in touch with me once you escaped," Peter said with a smirk.

"Owww…owwwww…owwww," Neal howled as the licks came more quickly now as Gibbs brought it to an end.

"He's all yours," Gibbs said as he handed Peter his belt and stood back.

Neal cried out as she saw the belt exchange hands and whined, "No…Peter…I'm sore as it is…owwww…owwww….owwwww," he started yelling as Peter continued where Gibbs left off.

"You knew I was worried…smack…smack…smack…but you didn't call…smack…smack…smack…once you escaped…why," asked Peter as he

paused to await Neal's answer.

"I knew you would come for me and maybe not want to search for Moz," replied Neal as he caught his breath.

"Have I ever given you reason for you to think like that?"

"Well…no," replied Neal, "but wasn't sure."

"Neal, I have every intention on recovering Moz as Agent Gibbs does for Miss Scuito," Peter said quietly. "This is for not trusting me to do the right thing," Peter added as he gave Neal sic more licks before backing away and handing Gibbs his belt back.

Peter waited until after Neal had redressed before motioning for him to sit. Neal opted to laying on his stomach for their little talk and that was okay with Peter at the moment.

"What do they want, Neal?" asked Peter. "Did they tell you why they snatched you?"

"They want me to steal something here in New Orleans; although they didn't tell me exactly what," replied Neal.

"And they took your friend as leverage so you will do the job," Gibbs said.

Neal nodded, "But as soon as they left me alone I escaped and began my search for Moz…I searched the homes nearby but he wasn't there."

"Do you even know if he is here?" asked Gibbs.

"They said he was nearby so if I didn't do as they said, he would suffer," Neal said anxiously.

"If that was true why did you escape?"

"If he was close by and I could rescue him I could call Peter and tell him where I was," replied Neal.

"Okay, after you escaped and searched the nearby homes without find your friend, what did you do?" asked Peter.

"I thought to see if I could find the guy who kidnapped me so I returned to the house I was kept in and hid…I thought that when he returned and found me missing he might head to where Moz was being held," explained Neal.

"But that isn't what happened."

"Nope he came and then he called someone and headed back the way he came. I followed him to Bourbon Street and all of the celebrations…that was where Abby and Tony saw me and decided to follow me. I was following my kidnapper and they were following me," Neal continued to explain.

"And you led them into one of the bad neighborhoods…where they had to come to your rescue," interjected Gibbs.

"Yeah, my man must have realized that he might have been followed and laid a trap which I walked straight into," concluded Neal. "I hadn't gone but a few blocks further when I was jumped; I thought I was a loser for sure when Abby and Tony joined into the fray and we were able to drive them away…or at least I thought we did. They must had run off enough to fool us and wait until they saw Abby by herself and snatched her…I'm sorry Agent Gibbs that we didn't walk her back," he replied sincerely.

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah, well that isn't entirely all of your fault…Abby knew that the neighborhood wasn't safe and didn't ask for accompaniment."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"BOSS!" McGee burst in, "this was left at the front desk," he added as he passed a note over to Gibbs. "The man who left it said that it was to be given to whoever was in Room 515. I was down there when he arrived and was able to hear what he said. He left before I could apprehend him but I was able to get the note."

"Was this him?" asked Neal as he handed over a drawing.

McGee took the drawing and confirmed that this was the man. "Who is he?"

"The man who kidnapped me," replied Neal McGee handed the drawing back.

At Gibbs questioning look Neal hastened to explain. "I was chloroformed soon after they grabbed me, but they didn't sue enough to knock me out so I was able to fake unconsciousness and while they were talking among themselves I was able to take a look around. I recognized the voice and the man talking and this is him. I drew it as soon as I found some paper. I showed it to Tony when we were searching for him last night."

It was during this time that Peter received a call from Jones, a fellow detective out of the White Collar unit and moved away to take it.

"DiNozzo! Where are you?" queried Gibbs as he called his senior agent.

"Head back here but be on the look out of the man you and Caffrey looking for last night. He just delivered a note at the Hotel on an exchange…Abby for Caffrey. If you see him follow but don't you let him see you…he should lead you to Abby. Call me before you decide on any action," he ordered before hanging up.

It was then that Peter rejoined the conversation. "That was Jones…Moz is not in New Orleans Neal. He was sent on a wild goose chase; that is why you couldn't find him. He is in Jones custody along with June and her granddaughter to keep them safe."

"I was set up?" asked Neal, "why?"

"I can think of only one person that would do that…Fowler. Think about it…if you were caught stealing…what would your excuse be? That you were being forced to do it to safe your friend's life? Well, with Moz in New York and apparently not kidnapped. You would be sent back to prison without even a trial; and I bet when we captured this guy he will tell you just that," Peter said seriously.

"Who is this Fowler?" asked Gibbs.

"He's with OPR and he framed Neal once already that sent him back to prison," Peter explained. "There was a pink diamond theft at a local clothing store as a part of a promotion. The diamond was removed and a fake left; we were investigating it when Fowler and OPR took over the investigation; Neal was their only suspect and they planted evidence to convict him."

"Why is he after you?"

"He thinks I have a music box that he wants."

"Do you?"

"Nope, but I let people believe that I did; I've been trying to find it since.

Anyhow since Peter has been helping me trying to find Kate, we think Fowler is using her to get me to turn over the music box; he has had his house bugged several times…just trust me Fowler will do anything to get that music box and to put me back in prison."

Gibbs phone rung and he immediately took the call, "You found her…now take this slowly Tony. Is she alone? You wait for me…do not go in unless it is vital for Abby's safeguard that you do! We will be there with in thirty minutes….keep your phone on and we will find you!" ordered Gibbs as he motioned for McGee, Peter and Neal to join him.

"Tony and Ziva followed your kidnapper and he led them to a house about four blocks from where you two stopped last night. McGee, Tony is leaving his phone on so we can find him…lets go," and they left.

*******

They were nearly there when they heard Tony's voice,

"Freeze! Federal Agents!" before they heard gunfire and hurried their steps.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called out alerting his agent of their arrival, "what happened?"

"They spotted us and we had to announce ourselves in hopes that they would give up," replied Tony. "They bolted when they realized that we had the upper hand."

"I heard gunfire…what happened and where is Ziva?"

"Oh, that was me…I fired at the feet of one of them and he froze…he's over there," pointed to an individual cuffed to a tree. Ziva went in to see if Abby is in there.

Neal wandered over and took a look, "Hey, he's the one that kidnapped me."

"Got her," shouted Ziva as she emerged with Abby following behind her.

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted as she caught sight of her boss and threw herself at him. "I knew you would come," she cried in his shoulder. Gibbs returned her hug and held her as she got her emotions back.

Abby pulled back and turned to the others before saying, "Now can we party?"

"Nope, first we turn this guy over to the LEOs and then you and Tony and I are going to have a long talk; McGee and Ziva can party; although I would imagine that Peter and Neal will be catching a flight back to New York soon."

**Chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gibbs waited until they had all returned to Tony and Abby's room before issuing orders. "Ziva why don't you and Tim take in the activities, just make sure you are back here within the hour and we will all go out to eat…oh and Tim finds us a good place to eat…one that has hard wooden chairs to sit on."

That last statement caught Abby and Tony's attention and they paled considerably.

"Agent Burke you and Neal are invited to join us for supper if you like," invited Gibbs.

"Thank you but I think we would like to return to New York as soon as possible…right Neal?" replied Peter sincerely.

"Yeah…can't wait to get back to civilization and my bed. I haven't had a good night's rest since I arrived…bye and thanks…again for everything," Neal said with a smile.

"Everything Caffrey?" asked Gibbs with a smirk.

Neal knew instinctly what he was talking about and replied, "Except that…can we go now," he asked Peter just in case Gibbs had a mind to add to the warmth in his hindquarters; and with that they were gone.

After taking one look at the glare Gibbs was giving them Ziva and Tim took the hint and left leaving Abby and Tony alone with their boss.

Tony and Abby exchanged glances before Abby approached Gibbs. "Hey Bossman, what's up?"

"I'm wondering why you didn't tell Tony that he was walking into a bad neighborhood, one of the worse in the city?"

"I…we…were following Caffrey at the moment Gibbs…that was more important than telling Tony where we were. And it is a good thing that I kept mum or Neal might have been recaptured, hurt or even killed," she explained as she tried to keep her butt from taking any heat…literally.

"Tony…what would you have done if you knew about the reputation of that neighborhood?"

"I wouldn't have let Abby come…I would have sent her back and I would have pursued Caffrey on my own," he answered truthfully.

"If that had happened would you have gone back like Tony would have insisted?"

"Nope, probably not…I would have followed in case he ran into trouble," she admitted knowing now that she was in real trouble.

"Tony you said that you would have sent her back…that is what you did later on and she got snatched. You should have taken her back personally and it is because of that that I'm going to punish you…but first Abby and Tony you wait for me outside the room," ordered Gibbs.

Tony nodded and left the room walking to the end of the hall to give Abby and Gibbs the privacy they required. Gibbs waited a few minutes before turning on the television and sitting in the nearest armless chair. He motioned for Abby to come closer.

"Gibbs…not over the knee; it makes me feel like the disobedient child," whined Abby as she never the less walked to Gibbs' side.

Gibbs grabbed her by the hand and flipped her over his knee before flipping up her skirt and pulling down her panties, "you are the disobedient child, Abby and will be punished like one." He then began to rain down the licks on Abby's unprotected backside lecturing as he did.

"Abby…smack…smack…smack…you could…smack…smack…smack…have been killed…smack…smack…smack….why do you think…smack…smack…

smack…I wanted DiNozzo…smack…smack…smack…to come along? He was

supposed to keep you safe…and you did nothing…smack…smack…smack…

to help him…smack…smack…smack…I could have lost you…smack…smack

…smack…smack…smack…smack…smack…smack…smack…smack…smack,"

and on the licks continued as Gibbs was making sure that this lesson would be understood. Abby started to cry once the lecture began and continued long after Gibbs stopped.

He pulled Abby's panties up before pulling Abby up into a hug, "Oh Gibbs, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," she sobbed.

"It's okay Abby, I forgive you," he said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Go and wash your face…and turn on the shower; its Tony's turn now," he said gently as he pushed her towards the bathroom.

Once she had obeyed Gibbs went to the door and was surprised not to see Tony there. He frowned and went out in the hall where he saw his agent at the end of the hall. "Hey…get in here," he barked.

Tony hurried to the door, "I just wanted to give you some privacy, Boss," he said as he entered the room.

"Have a seat DiNozzo, so we can talk," invited Gibbs, and after he had Gibbs started to talk. "You know that I consider my team as my family and as I have been told so many times, you all think of me as a father figure so I am prepared to treat you like a son who has disobeyed me by not keeping his sister safe."

"Stand up and drop them; I'm going to give you a spanking for this," barked Gibbs.

"Does this mean that we can call you, Dad?" Tony asked flippantly, as he stood up and started to unbuckle his belt.

"Give me your belt and bend over the desk," Gibbs said as he pointed to the writing desk in the room.

Tony got into position and pushed his pants down, holding on to the end of the desk in preparation of his spanking which came as soon as he bent over. It caught him by surprise as the first lick left a blazing stripe on his backside. Tony tried to be stoic during the first few licks but eventually as the licks began harder and more frequently he broke down and began to yell and yelp with each lick.

"Owww…owww…owww…owww…owwww…owww…not so hard, boss…

yeowwwww…owwww. owww…owwwww…owww…owwww…owwww

I'm sorry…owwww…owwww…owwww…I'm sorry…owwww…owwww," Tony cried as the licks continued.

Gibbs continued for a few more licks as Tony broke down and sobbed; which is what Gibbs was waiting for and threw down the belt and pulled Tony into his arms for the forgiving hug. He knew that sometimes Tony didn't react to a hug like most disciplined children but this time he was so emotional that he hung on to Gibbs as if he was drowning. After he had better control over his emotions Tony pushed away wiping his tears as he moved.

"You haven't lost your touch, Dad…you still can give the most painful spanking as ever and I'm so sorry that I wasn't the protective brother to Abby as I should have."

"It's over with DiNozzo; you are forgiven," Gibbs said as he walked to the bathroom and knocked.

"You can come out now, Abby; Tony has need of the bathroom," he said gently as the shower suddenly went off and the door opened a moment later. Abby had washed away the majority of her tears and moved aside so Tony could enter.

"Now I'm going to go down to the lobby and wait for you two to get ready for supper….then we are going out and have a good time," remarked Gibbs as he left the two together.

*************

It was about an hour later that Abby and Tony walked out of the elevator at the lobby to find their "family" waiting. "So where are we going to eat?" asked Tony, "I'm starved!"

"Well, going with the instructions Gibbs gave me I've arranged for reservations at The Court of Two Sisters. I got lucky they had just had a cancellation just before I called and they have nice wooden chairs," replied

Tim with a smile.

"You were just kidding about that…wouldn't you, Boss?" asked Tony anxiously. After the spanking he and Abby had just received sitting on something hard like a wooden chair wasn't something he wanted to experience.

The glare Gibbs gave him said it all…"I guess you did," Tony muttered to himself.

"Well come on kids, let's go out and eat…and then we can go and party!"

**Epilogue:**

As soon as the team arrived back in DC the first thing Gibbs did was to call his friend, Fornell with the FBI. "Hey Fornell, what can you tell me about an OPR agent named Fowler?"

"He's bad news; rumor has it that he is dirty but there hasn't been any proof to back it up. There was an investigation on him a few years ago but it came to nothing when the evidence disappeared. Why do you ask?"

"We have worked with the White Collar unit in New York a few times and Fowler was brought as the possible reason for a kidnapping of their art consultant," Gibbs replied as he filled his friend on Caffrey and his FBI Agent partner, Peter Burke."

"If Caffrey has something Fowler wants he won't think twice in getting it no matter if it is legal of not," warned Fornell before hanging up.

Gibbs leaned back in his chair thinking over what he had learned before heading down to his boat to relax.

The End…for now


End file.
